


Knitting

by timeisweird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: “Icanknit a simple glove, you know.” / "I'm sure you can... given some time and practice."





	Knitting

**Author's Note:**

> singular they for the doctor, because why not. they're canonically nonbinary, and i need practice writing with singular they

Evelyn walks into the TARDIS library holding two mugs. Of course, both have been filled with rich hot chocolate, freshly made in the kitchen. (She had used a proper kettle, not that odd food machine the Doctor liked to use and insisted would be the same. She had tried it once. It wasn’t the same.) **  
**

The first floor of the library is empty when she looks, so she calls up to the upper floors. “Doctor? Where have you gone?” They had been searching for a particular book the last she saw of them. Something on intergalactic gobbledegook, they had said. Though that had been a few hours ago, but she was sure they’d still be in here searching or hopefully reading by now.

“Up on the 7th floor!” They answer back, their voice echoing through the expansive library. She feels a little dizzy at that - she’s certain that sound isn’t supposed to travel  _quite_ like that, but nevertheless, she now knows where the Doctor is.

Sure enough, after seven flights of stairs and one short rest, Evelyn finds the eccentrically sartorial man - alien? No, person - sitting in a leather chair, glancing at an open book resting on a table in front of them while they… Wait, what?

“You’re… knitting?”

Intergalactic whatsit, they had said. A book of the utmost importance that they find it, they had said. Not  _A Guide to Altrillian Knitting,_ which looks fresh off the shelves. How had they gotten distracted so easily?

A ball of blue yarn -  _her_ ball of blue yarn, if she’s not mistaken - sits in their lap, along with a bit of fabric that looks vaguely like it could be a mitten. They’re currently working on the thumb - probably.

“Ah, Evelyn,” The Doctor exclaims, looking up. “What do you think?” They hold up their work for her to see.

She can’t help but let out a chuckle. It’s definitely a glove, that much she can see. But the fingers are uneven and in some parts stuck together, making it look more like a mitten than a proper glove, not to mention the sloppy stitch work. Knowing the Doctor’s usual arrogance with their skills makes it all the more funny that they seem to have found something that actually challenges them.

They return to their knitting - their knitting! - with a slight raise of their chin. “Whatever happened to friendly encouragement?” they say calmly, though Evelyn can hear the hurt in their voice. “I thought you were supposed to be a teacher.”

“Oh,” she says, setting down a mug - the one with odd alien script that somehow reminds her of those novelty mugs and thermoses her students tend to carry around - in front of the Doctor. They spare a glance towards the hot chocolate. “Oh dear, I didn’t mean to make fun of you, it’s just–”

“Just what?” they ask sharply.

She sighs, and sits down next to them, setting her mug down on the table as well. “Here, let me help you.”

They pull the yarn a touch out of her reaching hand. “I can knit a simple glove, you know.”

“I’m sure you can… given some time and practice.” She snatches the glove and the needles from them easily, as they don’t put up much of a fight. “Now, you’re going to want to make these stitches a bit tighter.”

The Doctor is the spitting image of chagrin as she starts to explain basic knitting techniques - whatever Altrillian knitting was, it wasn’t any kind of knitting she knew. But then their gaze lands on the mug of cocoa, and they brighten up almost immediately. They take a few sips. “Er, thank you Evelyn.”

She smiles. “You’re very welcome. Now pay attention, if you would.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt given by [renegadeartist](/user/renegadeartist/pseuds/renegadeartist): “You’re … knitting?” PLATONIC EVELYN AND SIX"


End file.
